Memories of a Senshi
by eathra
Summary: Simple Michiru-Haruka fluff. Two chapters and is complete! Sort of like a... two shot!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

**We promised**

I had always been taught by my earth parents to keep my promises. Promises were meant to be kept, that is why one makes a promise in the first place after all. But yet I had always promised my mother exasperatingly whenever she caught me staring at some girl, that when it came down to it, I would marry a nice gentleman and settle down.

Fat chance.

Then I discovered that I was a sailor senshi, everything had changed. I found myself making up excuses to my distraught mother about being out late, saying that I had been at a violin recital, when I had been hunting out my partner that kept haunting my dreams- we were meant to find the messiah, and the save the world. I had of courser heard of the magnificent sailor moon, whom was said to protect the people of this world. But I did not have faith in her; I could not trust someone who was so reliant on the good in others. She appeared naïve and to trustful to be able to protect the world from such a fate.

I met Haruka and immediately realised that she was my partner, I felt my heart beat in my ears as I met her, but kept calm. Even though this was the girl that I had been watching for what seemed my entire life. When she was so rude and reluctant to accept her fait. I found myself trapped in a circle of questions. Like 'Is she actually Sailor Uranus, or am I wrong?' 'Is she disappointed in what her partner turned out to be?' These things circled round in my head, I couldn't sleep, eat, or do anything without feeling that terrible feeling of apprehension. I couldn't save the world on my own. It was so bad, I almost cancelled my recital on the cruise. I am very pleased that I didn't now.

When I saw her in the garage, being attacked so ruthlessly, anger welled up in my chest. I almost forgot to take cover before transforming. I saw her stick appear and despite what my dismay at the prospect of never having a partner I warned her not to take it. The demon attacked, I tried to save her, she took the stick, and sealed her place as my partner.

We searched and searched for the messiah. Both of us plagued with dreams of the upcoming apocalypse. I began to loose hope, when Haruka helped me. By showing me love, the first time I had felt love, not physically, but emotionally. We promised that night, we promised that no matter how bad it got in battle, if one of us died the other would continue the mission and escape. But when I was captured, my heart sank as I remembered our promise. But she saved me.

She broke that promise.

I asked her why, she told me. Sailor moon. That dressed up idiot had talked her into it. I wasn't entirely sure though. I had seen her face when that daimon took hold of me. A face of untold horror. Of her heart been torn into. But she hadn't even hesitated to run away. So maybe I was wrong?

That night, I contemplated the promise that we had made in our living room. When Haruka came in her racing gear, about to head out to the track, racing helped clear her mind. She immediately knew what I was thinking and harshly told me that if sailor moon hadn't been there, I would dead, and not to think that she was getting soft. The only reason I was still here was because of that baka usagi.

We found out who held the two talisman. Haruka and I. I was trapped by that terrible Eudial woman. Haruka was in danger. All I could see was red as I escaped and ran across that damned bridge, get hammered down by arrows in every step. I felt dead, but didn't stop. I screamed that I could loose her. She told me to stay still, that I shouldn't move. When I finally got to Eudial and Uranus she fired.

I felt like a thousand blades had ripped through me.

I had never experienced pain like that.

For a split second Uranus's face crumpled.

And I then blacked out completely.

As I lay in the dark abyss I contemplated my life, and all that I wouldn't get to do.

I thought about my mother and the lessons that she had taught me. It my disabled state I wept. Not only had I failed as a sailor senshi, I had also failed my mother.

We had promised.


	2. Utterly pointless fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon!

Haruka came into her living and saw Michiru sitting on her sofa in some sort of trance.

She grinned; Michiru got like this a lot. She went behind her silently, and yelled behind her

"BOO!"

Michiru seemed to jump about fifteen feet in the air, causing Haruka to grin even more.

Michiru turned around sharply and gave Haruka an icy glare.

"Did you have to do that?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Perhaps… But then again perhaps not…" She said, her grin growing wider with every word.

Haruka laughed slightly at the look of annoyance on Michiru's face. When the frown did not waver, however, Haruka decided to use plan B to make sure that she wasn't a bachelorette by the end of this evening: charm.

Sighing softly she tucked a loose strand of Michiru's hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Michi-chan. I-"

"Oh don't bother! You know I can't stay mad at you!"

'Tools of the trade' she thought to herself chuckling slightly, whilst jumping over the back of their red sofa and putting her arm around Michiru's shoulders. Michiru relaxed into them and sighed slightly.

"Thinking about those days again then?" Haruka asked softly, stroking Michiru's hair.

"How did you know?"

"I always know."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"You keep telling yourself that Haru-chan."

"I will!"

Michiru laughed softly. She brushed her hand through Haruka's blond hair.

"Was your hair always this short?"

"Wouldn't you like to know...?"

"Yes."

"Well that's just tough then isn't it?"

"Ooh. That's fighting talk."

"You better believe it."

She straddled Michiru's lap and kissed her lips cheekily. Michiru looked at her for a second as if contemplating something, then kissed her back, stroking Haruka's upper-thigh.

"Mind if we go to the bedroom?"

"I think we should."

The End


End file.
